


pumpkin patch

by capricornsun



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun/pseuds/capricornsun
Summary: Twyla invites Alexis to the pumpkin patch





	pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like we need more cute wlw stories so i decided to add to the pile
> 
> really hope you like it !! :-)

Ever since they moved to Schitt’s Creek, Alexis found herself being drawn to Twyla. She didn’t know if it was because she thought Twyla was nice and she wanted to be her friend or if it was because she wanted something more. She decided the former option was more likely and left it at that. “This isn’t a crush. No, there’s no way I have a crush on Twyla! She’s just a friend!” Alexis quietly told her reflection in the bathroom mirror one night.

However, Alexis noticed that she couldn’t stop thinking about Twyla. She got lost in her eyes when they spoke and she wanted to memorize the pattern of the freckles on her face. She watched her hands work when she would put more napkins in the dispensers and she let her eyes wander when she would turn around to get an order from the kitchen. She wanted to be near her and she wanted to talk to her as often as she could. “Oh my god, I have a crush on Twyla,” Alexis thought to herself one afternoon as she watched her laugh at a story she was telling. She tried distracting herself with Mutt and Ted. Going on runs helped clear her head but she couldn’t stop her feet from going towards the cafe and ordering a tea after each one. 

Despite Alexis’s internal battle, she and Twyla had become pretty good friends. To the point where Twyla felt comfortable asking Alexis to come with her to her annual trip to the pumpkin patch with some of her cousins. 

“Oh, no! No, I don’t wanna be an imposition!” Alexis said, shaking her head. She desperately wanted to go, but she knew it probably wouldn’t be too good for her emotions.

“You wouldn’t be! I want you to be there. Come on, there’ll be a maze and a hayride and lots of good food!” Alexis mentally cursed her for being so kind. She couldn’t say no to the bright smile staring back at her. 

“Okay fine,” she immediately gave in.

“Great! It’s gonna be so fun!” Alexis couldn’t help but smile at Twyla’s enthusiasm. She’d do anything to make her happy.

The day of the pumpkin patch trip finally arrived and Alexis had to meet Twyla outside the cafe in 20 minutes but she was currently laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, surrounded by clothes and shoes scattered about her room. She heard the door open but she couldn’t be bothered to see who walked in.

“Oh my god, what happened in here?” she heard David exclaim, his voice slightly tinged with disgust at the mess. 

“I’m supposed to meet Twyla because we’re going to some pumpkin patch thing, but I have no idea what to wear!” Alexis said, using her hands to emphasize her distress.

“Ew, why anyone would willing subject themselves to standing in a dirt field surrounded by gourds covered in flies is beyond me,” he said as he tiptoed his way around the clothes towards the bathroom to grab something.

“It’s more than just that! There’s like hayrides and a maze and stuff like that. At least, that’s what Twyla said.” 

“Okay, well, have fun then. Hopefully you don’t catch some sort of farm virus.” David said as he walked back towards the door with presumably some sort of skincare, he’s probably heading back to Patrick’s. He’s never been too much help in these situations so Alexis didn’t exactly expect any kind of pep talk. As the door closed, she huffed and got up off the bed with a newfound determination to find the right outfit. 

With 5 minutes to spare, she was dressed and walking out the door. She’s never had butterflies like this but she hoped the tight waistband of her skirt would get rid of them. The nervousness coursing throughout her body immediately melted away through her fingertips as she approached the cafe and saw Twyla sitting at one of the outdoor tables. The sunny smile that greeted her was enough to stop time. 

Alexis tried to shake away any remaining jitters and pushed down her feelings. “Hey girl!” she exclaimed as she waved. 

“Hi Alexis!” Twyla waved back. “My cousins are running a couple minutes late but they’ll be here soon. Do you wanna come inside for the time being? I could get you a tea if you want…” Alexis noticed her voice trailed off a little bit at the end of her suggestion, that probably didn’t mean anything. 

She accepted the offer and they went inside to escape the chill of the autumn air. Alexis sat at her usual seat at the counter and Twyla assumed her usual position behind it. She disappeared into the kitchen for a little while and prepared Alexis’s tea exactly how she likes it, an order she had quickly memorized upon meeting her. 

They talked and talked until they heard the cafe door open. It was one of Twyla’s cousins, she looked very similar to Twyla but also very different. Alexis didn’t really hear her name because she was caught up in watching Twyla interact with the relative she probably hadn’t seen in a while. 

The three women walked outside to the small car waiting for them. There were already two other people waiting inside it. “Oh,” Alexis said in a voice small enough only Twyla could hear it. 

“You can sit in the front if you want,” Twyla offered as she put a hand on Alexis’s arm. Alexis looked down at her hand then back up to Twyla. God, she’s so sweet. 

“Oh no. That’s okay! I can sit in the back.” 

“Ok..” Twyla responded slowly.

Twyla’s cousin got in the front seat while Twyla scooted into the middle seat, giving Alexis the window. Alexis got buckled then became very aware of just how close Twyla was sitting next to her. She hoped no one could hear her heart beating out of her chest. The drive to the pumpkin patch didn’t last very long, but it felt like an eternity to Alexis. The paved road suddenly disappeared as they were searching for a parking which caused everyone in the car to sway as the tires went over each bump, Twyla’s knee occasionally hitting Alexis’s. Her breath got caught in her throat when the car went over one fairly large bump and Twyla grabbed Alexis’s leg for stability. She quickly retracted it and let out a small apology as they both looked at each other and blushed.

The pumpkin patch was both everything and nothing like Alexis expected. It was a busy blur of plaid and orange from the minute they walked in. The group quickly divided as Twyla dragged Alexis away towards her favorite booths to get something to eat and drink. Each with a donut in one hand and an apple cider in the other, they went to go look at the plethora of pumpkins. They walked and ate and drank and lost track of time. Twyla looked at her phone and saw she had texts from her cousins saying they were in the corn maze. 

“You wanna go to the maze?” Twyla asked shyly.

“Sure!” Alexis nodded her head quickly. Twyla threw away their trash then held out her hand for Alexis. She smiled at her before accepting the offer. Twyla looped their elbows together and they made their way to the maze, their arms linked and their cheeks stained with deep blushes. 

“Ugh, I feel like we’ve been walking for hours. Are we lost? Are we gonna be stuck in here forever?” Alexis’s pace was dragging just a bit behind Twyla’s. She didn’t want to complain but walking in the dirt in heeled boots for a long period of time would do that to a person. She heard Twyla let out a small breathy laugh before she responded. 

“I think we’re close to the exit! I can feel it!” Alexis giggled at Twyla’s optimism but that laughter quickly faded when they turned the corner and were met with yet another dead end. 

“Never mind,” Twyla said quietly. They stood there for a second and stared at each other in the afternoon light, both looking defeated before bursting out in laughter. After the laughter subsided, they realized just how close they were to one another. Alexis’s eyes traveled all over Twyla’s face. Twyla was leaning forward and their lips slowly met. Alexis felt Twyla’s hands cup her cheeks and deepen the kiss. She rested her own hands on Twyla’s waist and melted into the moment. She had never had a kiss like this before. It was electric yet warm. It was new and exciting but it felt like coming home. They eventually pulled away and looked at each other in disbelief. They both cleared their throats and looked down. “We should...we should probably find a way out of here,” Twyla suggested. Alexis agreed and they continued their way through the maze in a shy yet comfortable silence. They finally saw the exit and both let out loud sighs of relief and quickened their pace. They walked out of the maze like it was their greatest accomplishment. 

“Hey Twyla, over here! What took you guys so long?” They turned to see the cousin who had greeted them in the cafe waving a few feet away. Twyla and Alexis looked at each other and smiled thinking about their secret kiss that had happened just minutes before. 

“We kept hitting dead ends!” Twyla confessed with a laugh. 

The group reunited and decided they had been there long enough and probably time to head home. They all climbed back into the car, Twyla and Alexis were still very close to one another but this time on purpose. They shared secret touches and small smiles the whole ride home. 

They were dropped off at the cafe and Alexis stood off to the side while Twyla said goodbye to her cousins. As the car drove away, Twyla walked closer and closer to her. She took her hand and pulled her into another, almost chaste, kiss. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, smiling at one another.

"I'll come by tomorrow for a tea," Alexis broke the happy silence.

"I'll be here," Twyla responded and winked as she pulled away.

They pulled apart and walked their separate ways. Alexis walked back to the motel in a daze. She walked into her room and dropped her bag, took off her shoes, and flopped onto her bed. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the smile from growing on her face. She was really looking forward to getting a tea tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :-)


End file.
